gracias Narutokun
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Pequeños recuerdos de Hinata, pesimo resumen jeje fue un fic que se me ocurrio de repente


**Un one-shot que se me ocurrió de repente jiji**

**Todo contado por Hinata-sama**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Recuerdas… Naruto-kun?

_Hoy es 27 de Diciembre, casualmente mi cumpleaños número 18. No solo celebro mi cumpleaños si no, también celebro mi asenso a Lider ANBU- reconocimiento que se me fue dado al ayudarte a ti y a Sasuke-kun a derrotar a Madara y su ejército-Todos los de nuestra generación están reunidos, sonreímos, bailamos, tomamos etc. Estoy tan entretenida cuando siento que me toman del brazo, eres tú y al parecer estas feliz_

_-Que pasa, Naruto-kun?- pregunto al ver cómo me miras fijamente_

_-Hinata, ¿lo que me dijiste en la pelea contra Pein era cierto?- me preguntas de repente_

_Quede estática, no habíamos tenido tiempo de discutir acerca de lo que te confesé en la batalla contra Pein. Yo solo asentí y vi que tú me miras con una gran sonrisa_

_-OIGAN TODOS!- gritas y todos los presentes voltean a verte- AMO A HINATA HYUUGA!- gritas lo más fuerte posible_

_Todos te miran y yo me sonrojo de sobremanera; al cabo de unos minutos de incomodo silencio- que para mi fueron eternos- todos aplauden_

_-POR HINATA Y NARUTO!- grita Ino alzando su copa como un brindis_

_-SALUD!- gritan todos a excepción de Sasuke-kun y Sakura que nos ven con recelo_

Estaba feliz, no solo conseguí el reconocimiento de mi padre, sino también la declaración de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Pasaron meses, 5 para ser exactos, era feliz por supuesto te amaba con todo mi corazón. Solo que un problema era mi nuevo rango por lo que no podía estar mucho tiempo contigo; pero no importaba, porque después de todo lo que teníamos era amor … o al menos eso pensé

_Hoy es 25 de Mayo, fui a una misión con Sasuke-kun. Desde que ganamos aquella terrorífica guerra entre nosotros tres- Tu, Sasuke-kun y yo- ismos una amistad inquebrantable, sobre todo yo con Sasuke-kun que nos llevábamos bastante bien. Entramos por la puerta principal de Konoha, la misión había sido algo difícil, demo terminamos mucho antes de lo esperado._

_-¿Quieres comer algo conmigo?-pregunto Sasuke-kun volteándome a ver_

_-Iie, quede de ver a Naruto-kun cuando llegara a la aldea- conteste sonriendo_

_-Está bien, tu ve con tu Dobe yo iré a dar el informe- me dijo en tono dulce_

_-Hai- conteste alegre corriendo en dirección a tu hogar. Ansiaba verte otra vez, poder besarte una vez más._

_Corro lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a tu pequeño apartamento, sonrió y camino por las escaleras que dan a tu puerta; estaba a punto de tocar cuando oigo los gemidos de alguien, una mujer para ser exactos .Un poco desconfiada camino por la pared concentrando chakra, al llegar a tu ventana… no podía creer lo que veía. Sakura se encontraba totalmente desnuda y tu arriba de ella, a cada envestida que le das ella gime con fuerza_

_-Te amo- te dice Sakura entre jadeos tratando de controlar su respiración_

_-Eres la mujer más importante para mí, Sakura- dices y le das un tierno beso._

Ese día me sentía fatal, quería llorar demo mis lágrimas no salían, quería gritar demo mi voz callo. Tenía que ser fuerte después de todo soy la Heredera Hyuuga, demo me fue imposible; mi depresión cayo mas cuando mi padre volvió a despreciarme por mi falta de concentración, quería dejar todo… olvidarme de todo

_Me encuentro corriendo lo más rápido posible por la aldea, hasta que me adentro al bosque que rodea Konoha. Al llegar me desvisto quedando totalmente desnuda sonrió de forma algo desquiciada y me pongo el kimono que pertenecía a mi madre; tomo un kunai en manos y hago un corte en mi muñeca. Se sentía tan bien, sonreí… sentía como mis problemas se deslizaban junto con mi sangre. Vi el kimono y el charco de sangre no se hizo esperar con el paso del tiempo sentí desfallecer hasta que quede totalmente desmallada_

_No se cuanto tiempo paso, todo estaba negro_

_-HINATA!- grita una melodiosa voz- MALDICION!- maldice la voz_

_De repente despierto, estaba en el hospital de Konoha, lo reconocía muy bien_

_-Porque isiste eso?- me pregunta Sasuke-kun acercándose a mi_

_-Quería dejar de tener problemas…- contesto cansada_

_-No sabes cómo me tenias de preocupado- me dices y acaricias mi mejilla_

_-Gomen- me disculpo_

Paso el tiempo y Sali del hospital, hable contigo… cortamos tu lloraste sin sentido y me abrazaste diciendo que me amabas, no soporte viéndote llorar y me fui del lugar

Luego paso eso, fui con Sasuke-kun, quería llorar y gritar todo lo que pudiera y él me consoló. Se me declaro y yo le correspondí gustosa. Ese día el me izo totalmente suya y la luna fue la única testigo de nuestro amor.

Quiero decirte que … si no fuera por ti, por tus engaños por decirme que me amabas cuando a la que querías realmente era a Sakura; te quiero agradecer porque… por todos esos sufrimientos que me isiste pasar encontré a mi verdadero amor.

Encontré a esa persona que me hace sentir feliz, el chico con el que llevo 5 años de ser novios y 2 de estar casados. En verdad no sé cómo agradecerte… solo me queda decir

Arigato, Naruto-kun

OoOoOoO

**Espero les haiga gustado**


End file.
